


Attack of the 100-foot Feet

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2018 [13]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: When Giganta attacks Gotham, Batman and Nightwing need a little Wonder-ous help.





	Attack of the 100-foot Feet

“Giganta is in Gotham,” Batman called over the Justice League comm. “Wonder Woman, come in.”

“Wonder Woman here. Where is she?”

“Gotham business district. Nightwing’s distracting her, but we don’t know how long that can last.”

“I’m on my way.”

“Batman to Nightwing. Wonder Woman is on her way. I’ll be with you ETA five minutes.”

“That’s gonna be a long five minutes, boss,” Nightwing said. “Over and ow!”

Nightwing slammed into the side of a building, knocked into it by Giganta’s enormous hand.

“I said stay out of my way,” she yelled, her voice echoing through the buildings.

“Sorry, beautiful. It’s not in my nature,” Nightwing said. He picked himself up off the ground, and threw an eskrima stick at her. It bounced off her ankle and came back to him.

“Was that supposed to hurt?” Giganta asked, amused.

Nightwing shrugged. “Maybe not. But this is.” He launched himself at her ankle and turned on the electricity in his sticks, stabbing at her with both of them. She let out a cry and kicked him off her.

“You little—”

Nightwing flipped in the air and landed on his feet. “Ah, ah, ah! You shouldn’t pick on those smaller than you.”

With a yell, Giganta raised her foot and brought it down. Nightwing dodged just in time as her foot landed, leaving cracks in the asphalt.

“Hey now! This isn’t Monty Python, you know!”

“I’ll crush you!” Giganta said, stomping with her other foot.

“Hey, Batman,” Nightwing called into his comm. “Now would be a really great time for you to show up.”

Just then, the Batwing flew by, buzzing Nightwing as it passed. It flew up right in front of Giganta. She reached up to swat it, when Wonder Woman’s invisible jet flew by, throwing out a rope to catch her hand. Giganta tugged on the rope, pulling the plane back, when the Batwing buzzed her again, launching ropes of its own. Between the two planes, they roped her down, tying her up until she couldn’t move.

“Damn you, Wonder Woman,” she yelled as Diana flew past her face.

On the ground, Nightwing came by with his bike and lassoed her feet together. She tried to take a step, but the tethers held tight, and she collapsed to the ground with an awful thud. She shrunk back to her normal size, slipping out of the ropes, and tried to make a run for it. Nightwing caught her around the waist and hauled her up on his bike.

“Not so fast, Giganta! You’re coming with me.”

“Am I?” she said, struggling in his grasp. Nightwing whipped the bike around just as Wonder Woman landed.

“I’ll take her from here,” Diana said. Nightwing unceremoniously dropped her, and she rolled to a stop at Diana’s feet.

“Doris,” Wonder Woman said. “I’d hoped you’d learned.”

“Oh, stuff it,” she said, getting up from the ground. She glared back at Nightwing. “I hate this town.”


End file.
